


13 - Delayed Drowing - Sam and Dean

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Day 13, Gen, Whumptober 2020, delayed drowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Thanks for reading, have a great day!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	13 - Delayed Drowing - Sam and Dean

Sam and Dean dragged themselves out of the lake after a long day of fighting their latest monster. This time it was a particularly eccentric witch that decided to use her powers to obtain gills, which explained the ridiculous amount of deep diving gear that weighed down the Winchester brothers.

“Damn witches.” Dean grumbled as he shook plant life out of his hair. He turned to Sam, “I’m gonna put the gear in the car. You go dry off,” He tossed Sam a towel, “cause there’s no way you’re getting in baby like that.”

Sam chuckled and leaned against a nearby tree and dropped the towel over his face, as if the rough material could hide him from the world. 

“Ugh, Dean!” Sam complained as the scent of the towel hit him. “Do you ever wash this thing?” His brother gave him an odd look as he lifted the trunk. 

“Dude, it’s a towel. Of course no-” he was cut off as he began to cough. 

“You alright dude?” Sam asked. Dean nodded in response, waving at Sam as if to say it was nothing. Sam rolled his eyes, but waited patiently for Dean to stop. The only thing was, he didn’t stop. Dean just kept coughing and gasping. Sam watched in horror as Dean leaned over and liquid splattered on the ground. “Dean?” Sam began to walk towards his brother, but stopped when Dean held out a hand, warning him away.

“Lake-” Dean coughed, “lake water.” He raised his bloodshot eyes to meet Sam’s, still choking. “It’s the witch Sammy.”

Sam paled and began frantically searching for the hex bag. He tore through the car, ignoring Dean’s gestures to stay away. Finally, he stuck his hand under the driver’s seat. There he found a small bag with a neat seaweed bow. 

“Dean! I found it!” Sam called out. He paused, realizing he no longer heard the harsh noises coming from his brother. He ran to the back of the car, and found the unconscious form of Dean on the ground. “Dean!” Sam’s clumsy fingers fumbled with his lighter at first, but on his third try it lit up, igniting the bag. 

Dean shot up with a gasp, still coughing and hacking. Sam grabbed his shoulders, shaking Dean in his attempt of assisting his brother. Dean leaned over and spat up more lake water before dizzily batting away Sam’s hands. He cleared his throat as the coughing finally stopped. 

“It’s okay Sammy. I’m all good.” 

Together, the boys climbed into the Impala and drove back to the motel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
